No lo sientas
by Catnipss
Summary: Remus y Sirius han sido amigos desde que llegaron a Hogwarts pero, ¿qué pasaría si ocurriera algo que podría arruinar las cosas? Mi primer One-Shot Wolfstar.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y escenarios aquí utilizados, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling._

_**Aviso:**__ Es la primera vez que escribo un Wolfstar [Remus/Sirius], así que la verdad no creo que termine siendo la gran cosa. De todas formas, espero que les guste._

**_Advertencia:_******_Esto es un SLASH, lo que quiere decir que hay una relación chico/chico, así que si no te agrada, mejor no lo leas._

**_HECHOS CENTRADOS EN LA ERA DE LOS MERODEADORES._**

* * *

Remus Lupin se encontraba en su cama, aburrido y de mal humor, ya que James estaba en prácticas de quidditch, Peter se encontraba aún en el Gran Salón, y Sirius estaba por allí quién sabe dónde, intentando conquistar chicas, lo que se le daba mejor. De repente, sintió que la puerta se abría, y allí apareció su amigo.

—¿Por qué no viniste, Lunático? —Preguntó Sirius, extrañado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Para que todas las chicas hablen contigo y me ignoren completamente? —Sonrió irónicamente. —No gracias.

—¿Celoso? —Dijo Sirius en un tono burlón, pero al ver la cara de su amigo, se puso serio. —¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó sin entender.

—Sirius, tienes a todas las chicas a tus pies y yo... ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso. —Confesó fastidiado, aunque realmente Sirius no hubiera creído jamás que eso podría molestarle a su amigo.

—Oh, eso no es la gran cosa. —Rió Sirius, aunque pudo notar que a su amigo sí le importaba, ya que le miraba con cara de preocupación. —¿Realmente te preocupa? —Preguntó, y Remus se encogió de hombros. Siempre había dicho que jamás se preocuparía por algo así debido a su condición, porque no quería lastimar a nadie, pero es que... la verdad era que le importaba un poco.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue bastante rápido, y ni siquiera dejaron a Lunático pensar lo que estaba pasando. Sirius se inclinó hacia él y juntó sus labios con los de su amigo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Parecía que algo no salía de acuerdo al plan. Lo había hecho solo porque pensó que no significaría nada y luego se reirían de aquello como todo lo que hacían, pero... ¿Qué era esa sensación en el estómago? ¿Por qué demonios no se separaba de él? Remus tampoco lo hacía, y a decir verdad se sentía de la misma manera que su amigo ahora. Sin querer, sin pensar, el beso empezó a profundizarse, y ya ninguno quería dejarlo.

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente se separaron exhaustos, pero ni siquiera eran capaces de mirarse. Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo por un largo rato, hasta que Sirius se atrevió a romperlo.

—Bueno... Así se siente besar. —Bromeó para romper la tensión, y recibió un codazo como respuesta. Eso era una buena señal, por lo menos Remus no se había enojado con él luego de eso, aunque por lo que decía su cara, estaba bastante nervioso.

Unos segundos después, James entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Sirius y Remus se miraron por primera vez luego del beso, pero desviaron las miradas rápidamente.

—¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? —Preguntó Lupin a James, como para olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Agotador. —Se limitó a contestar James. —¿Y saben a quién me encontré de camino aquí?

—¿A Lily? —Se burló Sirius, y su mejor amigo le sacó la lengua.

—A Quejicus. —Suspiró. —Le hubiera hecho alguna broma o algo, pero estaba tan cansado...

—Y no te hubiera perdonado si lo hacías sin mí. —Replicó Sirius.

Los días pasaban, y Sirius se daba cuenta de que Remus lo estaba evitando casi por completo: "tenía cosas que hacer" cuando se encontraban en la sala común, "quería dormir temprano" cuando ambos estaban el dormitorio, y "debía estudiar" los fines de semana luego de comer. Al principio, él lo entendía, pero luego ya no lo soportaba, y estaba furioso. ¡Eran mejores amigos y ahora él ni siquiera lo miraba! Lo estaba volviendo loco. Todo por ese estúpido beso.

Un día iba caminando (furioso) por uno de los pasillos, tan furioso que no se dio cuenta de con quién chocó, aunque cuando levantó la mirada esa persona ya se estaba alejando por el camino opuesto. Aún más furioso, se dispuso a llamarlo.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —Le gritó, y Remus se paró en seco, aunque se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Sirius nervioso.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó intentando parecer tranquilo.

—Yo debería preguntar eso. ¿Es por...? —Sirius no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, pero de todas maneras sabía que su amigo sabía a lo que él se refería. Remus suspiró pesado, pero no dijo nada. —¡Lo sabía! —Murmuró, exasperado. —¿Sabes? No tiene que volver a pasar, no tenemos por qué pensar en ello, simplemente... Jamás pasó. —Lupin seguía sin decir palabra, pero en su rostro se mostraba el asombro que sentía al ver a Sirius hablando tan seriamente. —Lo s... —Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, sintió la mano de su amigo sobre su boca, como tratando de evitar que dijera algo más.

—No. No lo sientas. —Dijo Remus, por primera vez decidido a hablar. —No lo sientas, porque yo no lo siento. —Agregó en un tono más bajo. —Y es esa... es esa la razón por la que estoy evitándote. Porque no siento ese beso, no lo siento ni un poco. Adoré cada segundo de ese beso, pero no quería adorarlo. No quiero adorarlo. —Suspiró nuevamente, y tomó aire antes de proseguir. —No está bien. —Miró a Sirius a los ojos para ver cómo había reaccionado, y su cara de asombro era tan exagerada que no pudo evitar reír un poco. —Lo siento, Canuto... por evitarte.

Y entonces, de nuevo volvieron a sentir aquella sensación en el estómago. Se miraron intensamente por un instante, y Sirius no pudo evitar plantarle un beso en los labios, y aunque se alejó inmediatamente, Remus lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó hasta su rostro.

—No lo sientas... —Dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

_**NdA.:**_ _La verdad, no me gustaron mucho algunas cosas, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer. En fin, ¡gracias por leerlo!_


End file.
